A variety of techniques for range and depth sensing have been developed. For example, a stereo triangulation technique includes imaging an object with two different cameras and determining a distance to the object using corresponding points in the images from the two cameras. Time of Flight (TOF) is another existing technique that may include transmitting laser pulses and measuring the time of flight between the transmitted and reflected laser pulse to calculate the depth of an object that reflected the laser pulse. However, these techniques are limited by the context they are deployed in. TOF techniques, for example, struggle in very near-range contexts because resolving the short time of flight of the pulses is difficult.